Electrodes are used in biomedical applications, such as neuromuscular stimulation. Further, these electrodes are typically connected with snap fixation or a cable connector. Typical snap fixation involves two parts; a top protruding head that fits into a device directly and a bottom part, which is also protruded, that also fits into the top part. Electrode sheets are typically fixed/arranged in between the top part and bottom part. There are multiple disadvantages to such an assembly.
Firstly, due to nature of snap fixation the forces while affixing the electrode to the device cannot be controlled. For instance, a user may apply larger force while connecting or disconnecting the electrode to and from the device. In such instances, the snap connector assembly (i.e. the two parts) typically damages the electrode sheets there between thereby decreasing the lifetime of the electrode. Secondly, by the nature of design of the two parts, the relative height of the connector, including the top part and the bottom part, is also high, which in many instances may be undesirable. Thirdly, the current snap connectors do not offer consistent electrical conductance between the device and the electrode, especially when the user is mobile. In this instance the user movement transmitted to the snap fixation can cause the electrode sheets to lose contact with the top or bottom part and thereby loss of electrical contact with the skin. One such snap connector assembly is also described in EP0390400A1.